Lo que ocasiona el ser MUY bestia
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: dos jounins tienen que volver al rango chunin por lo bestias que son XD mucho humor con parejas la mayoria hetero pero la principal KakaIru cap2: entrenando con 2 locas muy peligrosas, en el 3 cap empezara el yaoi dattebayo! reviews onegai shimasu nOn
1. prólogo

Weno aviso es la primera vez que escribo sobre naruto así que si esta mal redactado o los personajes no parecen ellos mismos pues ya saben comuníquenlo por un review arigatô n.n

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece salvo un personaje nuevo que pondré que es mi creación y otro mas que es creación de mi neechan

**¿Nuevas chunins en dos equipos?**

Era un día radiante en konoha todo era paz y tranquilidad pero situémonos en una de las clases de la academia ninja donde habían sido reunidos los chunins. En el salón no había casi nadie solo estaban los equipos pero en ese momento llego Iruka-sensei junto con dos chicas, una chica de pelo castaño bastante claro pero que a medida que iba bajando iba oscureciendo con las puntas del pelo hacia fuera, con ojos tricolor amarillo verde y azul claro, de tamaño mediano casi llegándole a la altura del cuello, con un chupa-chups de naranja en la boca y de tez blanca y otra chica al otro lado del Umino de cabellera castaña algo clara, de ojos castaños, llegándole a la altura del hombro a Iruka-sensei y de tez pálida también.

-bueno chicos seguro que os estaréis preguntando por qué os convoqué aquí y qué hacen estas chicas conmigo…-decía Iruka feliz de ver a sus ex-alumnos juntos de nuevo en una clase

-no me diga que ya se hecho novia ehhh Iruka-sensei –dijo en tono bromista Kiba mientras se oía una carcajada general

-y miren que no es una sino dos vaya que bien guardado se lo tenía ehhh profe FD –decía secundando Naruto lo que hizo incrementar las risas

-tener novia es muy problemático yo que usted las dejaría, claro si no le dejan ellas antes a usted por soso, sensei –dijo Shikamaru en tono aburrido pero queriendo unirse al bacilón ahí montado a este punto las risas no paraban de sonar

-¡SILENCIO!-grito Iruka con una gran vena resaltando en su frente, pero la de ojos tricolor le dio con el codo demasiado fuerte y nada disimulado haciendo que el pobre Iruka casi se retorciese de dolor- bu…bueno…como iba diciendo antes de las bromas- decía intentando recobrar la compostura –ellas son dos jounins expertas…-pero no pudo terminar ya que Naruto le interrumpió

-¡SENSEI! ¡NO SERA OTRA CHARLA DE JOUNINS VERDAD! –grito exasperado ya que esa semana muchos jounins habían ido a darles charlas

-estamos mas que HARTOS de esas ESTÚPDAS charlas sensei –recrimino Kiba

-esto es demasiado problemático ¿por qué no nos deja ir y ya esta? De todos modos nadie va estar atendiendo a esa problemática charla…-decía ya más que aburrido Shikamaru

-¡QUE ME DEJEIS TERMINAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ! –grito ya bastante harto Iruka pero recibió un gran pisotón de la chica que antes le había golpeado haciendo que casi gritase de dolor –como decía…-dijo con voz de pito pero recupero la voz en un momento –son jounins expertas que se quedarán en alguno de los equipos de vosotros, necesitamos controlarlas así que haremos que se quede en algún equipo por sorteo, a quien les toque con ellas tendrán que vigilarlas a la hora de las misiones para que no se pasen de la raya

-ni que fuésemos criminales o algo por el estilo ¬¬ -dijo la chica que no había participado en todo el fic xD poniendo sus brazos tras su cuello y mirando por la ventana que daba a las nubes

-casi lo sois –dijo Iruka olvidándose de la presentación y poniendo su atención en la chica

-¡¿y eso por que?! ¡Me han vuelto a asignar a chunin solo por defenderme! –en esta parte ya todos prestaban su atención a la riña

-querrás decir por casi matar a un pobre hombre borracho ¬¬ -dijo Iruka haciendo que la chica voltease a verle y pusiese su brazo izquierdo en jarras y su brazo derecho señalando hacia la ventana

-¡ese pobre hombre como usted le dice intento abusar de mi cuando yo me había quedado dormida en las afueras de konoha! –Dijo ya algo histérica- ¡ACASO QUIERE QUE ME DEJASE VIOLAR O QUE!

-Hatake deje de gritar –dijo Iruka –además si usted hubiese querido lo hubiese dejado dormido en un instante en vez de dejarlo moribundo ¬¬

-nadie se atreve a intentar violar a Yomi Hatake y sale de rositas –dijo ya casi saliéndole llamas en su contorno

-pero no deberías haber actuado así ¬¬ -iba a seguir con su discurso cuando la chica de antes volvió a pegarle haciendo que el magullado sensei voltease hacia ella

-ella tiene razón no discutas que saldrás perdiendo –dijo con total calma mientras degustaba el chupa-chups

-y tu no te salvas ¬¬ mira que casi matar al hombre al que estábamos buscando ¬¬# -dijo con tono indignado

-¡ME ROBO MI CHUPA-CHUPS DE NARANJA! Además esa pena fue muy suave para un acto de tal grado de magnitud -dijo muy seria haciendo que el chupa-chups de naranja tuviese en sus palabras una gran importancia

-¡por poco Tsunade-sama no lo reconoce bestia! -dijo ya algo indignado por el rumbo de la conversación –además es solo un chupa-chups –mal royo pensó después de haber hablado cuando miro a la chica ella había bajado la cabeza y no se dejaba ver los ojos por culpa del fleco del pelo

-¿solo…solo un chupa-chups?... ¡NO ERA SOLO UN CHUPA-CHUPS ERA **MI** CHUPA-CHUPS! ¡ASI QUE NO VUELVAS A DECIRLO! –grito la chica de modo que casi se dejaba los pulmones en el griterío y dejando medio sordo al pobre Iruka

La clase entera estaba a cuadros y con un goterón enorme que por poco inunda la clase XD ¿solo por un chupa-chups? Se preguntaban mentalmente, pero claro no lo dirían en alto porque si eso le había pasado a Iruka pobre de ellos si se atrevían a cuestionarla xD

-bueno al tema principal –dijo Iruka un poco sordo por lo anteriormente acontecido –ellas son como ya oyeron a la señorita antes Yomi Hatake de 15 años y Aya Umino de 13 ya habéis visto su carácter así que solo os pido paciencia con ellas…-dijo Iruka con grandes condolencias hacia aquellos equipos que le tocase estar con ellas

-oye no te pases tío que ni siquiera me conoces ¬¬-dijo Yomi algo picada con Iruka

-mira que hablar así de tu propia hermanita que vergüenza por dios ¬¬ -dijo Aya con tono indignante

-¡ya estoy harto! Acabare con esto de una vez ¬¬# -dijo Iruka y es que esas dos niñas habían conseguido lo que nadie en un tiempo record, el sacarle de sus casillas con simples comentarios y eso que el tenía una gran paciencia, cogió un cazo en el que estaban los números de cada equipo y sacó uno al azar –a ver Yomi tu te quedarás con… el equipo nº 7…-el silencio reino por unos segundos –naruto mis mas sinceras condolencias –dijo Iruka acercándose a Naruto y poniendo su mano en su hombro como si de algo trágico se tratase

-¡pero será carbón el tío ese! –dijo intentando correr y cargárselo pero Aya estaba por detrás de ella y la aguantaba Yomi

-¡oye que no me quiero quedar sin familia así que quédate quieta! –gritaba mientras intentaba frenar los forcejeos de su compañera, esta lleva puesto un top negro que le marcaba bastante los pechos y una mini falda roja que dejaba a las otras como falda normal ya que llegaba asta menos de la mitad del muslo, unas sandalias típicas de konoha y como único complemento un collar con un colmillo en el centro y con tacos de madera y esferas planas en medio dividiendo a los taquitos de madera en tres grupos por cada lado, la banda de konoha la lleva en la frente con el flequillo casi tapándola pero dejándose ver perfectamente el símbolo

-y ahora Aya- dijo Iruka mientras sacaba otra papeleta- …con el equipo nº 10… -Iruka se encamino hacia Shikamaru y puso una mano en su hombro –sé que será demasiado problemática para ti pero quiero que la cuides Shikamaru por favor se que ella puede llegar a ser la mas pesada de toda Konoha por eso te pido paciencia –dijo con tono lastimero en la voz

-¡pero será desgraciado maldito hermano que tengo ven aquí para convertirme en hija única! –decía Aya y esta vez los papeles se habían intercambiado, Aya lleva puesto unas botas hasta la rodilla con plataforma blancas, una minifalda del mismo tamaño que la de Yomi pero vaquera, un jersey de cuello alto sin mangas mega arrapado y con las uñas pintadas con la manicura francesa, la ralla negra en los ojos y...tres anillos, dos en una y otro en la otra y con la banda de Konoha ligada a la cintura con el nudo un poco hacia atrás y la parte de metal al lado pero tirando para delante

-cálmate que no conseguirás nada con el asesinato sino que te suspendan como ninja o el destierro –dijo Yomi y acto seguido Aya se calmo

-al menos dinos quienes serán nuestros senseis ¿no? –preguntó Yomi ya cansada de todo eso

-el sensei del equipo nº 10 es Asuma y…-pero Aya corto a Iruka

-ahhh bueno si es el no me importa total me llevo muy bien con Asuma-kun –dijo Aya sonriente

-como decía ¬¬ -dijo Iruka aguantándose las ganas de reprender a su hermana menor- el sensei del equipo nº 10 es Asuma y el del equipo nº 7 es Kakashi…

-¡NANI! –Gritó Yomi –definitivamente hoy no debí haberme levantado de la cama –dijo con un suspiro

Y los pensamientos eran estos naruto: _"mala suerte ahora tendremos a una chica loca en el grupo TT-TT"_ Sakura: _"¡por fin otra chica en el equipo! ¡Aunque espero que no vaya tras Sasuke el es mío!"_ Sasuke: _"genial otra tía que será de mi club de fans vaya mierda y encima es peor que sakura estreñida"_ Ino: _"vaya, al menos tendré con quien hablar de moda aunque espero que no este tras de Sasuke ¡el es mío!"_ Shikamaru:_"que problemático y a todo esto ¿acaso me preguntaron si yo quería hacerme cargo de ella? Porque sin duda hubiese dicho que no ¬¬"_ Chôji: _"que buenas están las patatas"_

Si, sin duda alguna seria un año muy interesante para este equipo

**TSUZUKU…**

Eli: weno entonces ¿que tal? Bien, mal, una mierda, un asco, un fraude, genial (lo dudo xD) ¡díganme please! Que no cuesta nada T-T

Sasuke: ten tu propio orgullo y deja de rogar dobe ¬¬

Eli: cállate imbecil que va de frío por la vida ¬¬

Sakura: ¡no insultes a Sasuke-kun!

Naruto: ¡insúltale!

Eli: me volverán mas loca de lo que estoy x.x bueno solo les pido un review por favor que es mi primer fic de Naruto y quiero saber que tal me quedo ¿si? Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo ¡chao! nOn


	2. entrenando con dos locas muy peligrosas

Eli: ¡por fin tengo inspiración pa el segundo Cáp!

Sasuke: no si es que consigues inspiración para todo menos para tus fics ¬o¬

Naruto: déjala a la pobre que esta en exámenes

Eli: naru-chan tu si me entiendes TvT ¡aish como te quiero!

Naruto: ¡das miedo! TOT

Sasuke: eso te pasa por hablar

Eli: ¡jooooooo TTOTT malos! ¡Weno que empiece el Cáp! nOn

Naruto/Sasuke: ¬¬Û

_**Entrenando con dos locas muy peligrosas**_

Era de madrugada y el equipo numero 10 esperaban impacientes a su nueva adquisición…

-¡Asuma-kun! – se escucho de la boca de la nueva adquisición mientras esta, osease, Aya corría y se enganchaba en el cuello del nombrado

-¡Aya! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Y ¿Por qué estas aquí? – preguntaba Asuma con una sonrisa mientras la descolgaba de su cuello

-¿es que a caso no me quieres aquí? – pregunto mientras entrelazaba sus manos entre su pecho y ponía cara de estar a punto de llorar

-no no no no… no es eso… es solo que… ¡aish no llores! . - decía Asuma intentando calmarla

-¡has picado! Jajajajajajajajajaja XD tranqui Asuma-kun era una broma xD… la verdad es que me han puesto en este equipo solo por defender mi chupa chups –decía mientras sacaba su chupa chups de naranja y se lo comía

-no me des estos sustos –decía sonriendo mientras le revolvía el pelo –bueno hoy de entrenamiento tendréis que ir a ese bosque de allí –decía mientras señalaba a su espalda en la cual había un inmenso bosque –y tendréis que traerme un pergamino, el que lo traiga será recompensado con lo que quiera y los que no tendréis que quitarle los callos de los pies a Ibiki-sensei –cuando mencionaron la penitencia un escalofrío de asquerosidad les recorrió la espalda y es que la ultima experiencia que tubo Aya con Ibiki no fue muy agradable y menos la del equipo 10

ºº((ºº Pensamientos ºº))ºº

Shikamaru: cuando gane esto… jugaré al shôgi con Asuma-sensei todo el día

Ino: cuando gane esto… ¡obligare al profe a que me consiga una cita con Sasuke-kun!

Choji: cuando gane esto… ¡obligare al profe que me compre 100.000 kilos de carne para barbacoas!

Aya: cuando gane esto… ¡haré que Asuma-kun me regale un cubo de rubik!

ºº((ºº Fin de pensamientos ºº))ºº

-¡manos a la obra! –y con este grito de Asuma los chicos desaparecieron – y ahora a seguirlos… -dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca

((En el bosque))

-no puedo perder contra ellos tengo que encontrar el pergamino… ¡A POR LA CARNEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Gritaba Choji desquiciado mientras corría por encima de los árboles – ¿uhmm? ¿Qué es eso? –dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo y veía a Aya sentada de brazos y piernas cruzadas y con el entrecejo fruncido

-"a ver si yo fuese Asuma-kun donde demonios pondría el pergamino… obviamente en un lugar que no se esperasen los demás… un lugar en el que sería difícil encontrarlo… ya lo tengo" –pensaba esto último con una sonrisa maliciosa la chica mientras tiraba un kunai hacia la posición de Choji – ¿quieres algo chico? Que sepas que no pienso perder –decía la chica mientras se levantaba

-¡pienso conseguir ese pergamino y tu no lo impedirás! –dijo Choji mientras hacía su tan famosa técnica en la que se convertía en una especie de bola gigante de carne y se abalanzaba sobre la chica, quien tubo que moverse rápidamente cayéndosele el chupa chups en el acto, cuando Aya estuvo a salvo miro hacia donde estaba el chupa chups de naranja y al ver como lo partía en mil pedazos ese tanque que estuvo a punto de aplastarla se encolerizo

-¡ESTÚPIDO GORDO INMUNDO HAS DESTROZADO MI CHUPA CHUPS ME LAS PAGARAAAAAS! –un aura demoníaca la rodeo y empezó a hacer sellos a la velocidad de la luz cuando termino dio dos palmas y puso las manos una encima de la otra en el suelo violentamente haciendo un pequeño agujero y grito…- ¡DAIJINSHI NO JUTSU!

Un pequeño temblor apareció volviéndose a cada segundo mas violento asta el punto de hacer una grieta en el suelo la cual sujetaba de lado a lado el cuerpo de Choji dejándolo totalmente paralizado y Aya una vez calmada sacó otro chupa chups se lo llevo a la boca y se fue de ahí mas feliz que el niño del huevo kinder

Más adelante se encontraba Ino rebuscando entre los arbustos el dichoso pergamino

-¡donde demonios está! Como no lo encuentre alguien más lo hará y no conseguiré salir con Sasuke-kun! Tengo que conseguirlo porque si lo hago iremos a un restaurante, saldremos al parque y haremos todo lo que siempre quise hacer en esa cita… –Ino empezó a soñar despierta con esa tan añorada cita, mientras que Aya pasaba por delante de ella, quien al verla así de feliz con esa ilusión quiso ayudarla un poquito más… hizo unos sellos y a continuación susurro

-ren-ai no jutsu –a continuación miles de imágenes de Ino en una cita amorosa surcaron la mente de la recién nombrada dejándola en shock –bueno… creo que me estoy acercando cada vez mas…

Aya siguió avanzando por el espeso bosque y de repente el lobo apareció y (Naruto: ¡que te has equivocado! ¡Que no es la caperucita roja! Sasuke: ¡tía deja de fliparla y céntrate! Eli: es lo que me pasa por convivir con vosotros dos que me hacéis un lío Naruto: si eso échanos la culpa a nosotros Sasuke: será bruja la tía esta ¬¬ Eli: ¬¬#) quiero decir, y de repente se encontró con Shikamaru en su posición de meditación, miró hacia arriba y encontró la respuesta a la incógnita que tenia antes _"en que parte está"_

-yo también se donde se encuentra –oyó Aya que le hablaba aquel chico –y por muy problemático que sea no te pienso dejar esto nada fácil

Shikamaru intento unir la sombra de Aya con la suya pero fallo a la hora de que esta saltase para hacer imposible esa unión, Shikamaru pensaba en un plan mientras Aya sabía como ganar esa batalla

-¡kumoraseru no jutsu! –dijo y de repente la cabeza de Shikamaru se hizo un lío, con pensamientos como tengo sueño aunque estoy entrenando, pero también tengo hambre, que hago, que problemático… al final la mente del chico quedo nublada, lo cual aprovecho la joven para ir asta un árbol, juntar las manos y disipar la técnica ilusoria cogió el pergamino e hizo un jutsu para aparecer al lado de su ahora sensei

-¡Aya! ¿Tan pronto estas aquí? Solo ha pasado media hora…-decía Asuma con un cigarrillo en la boca, quien se había cansado de estar buscando la pista de sus alumnos y se había dirigido donde tubo lugar el encuentro

-¡hai! La verdad no estuvo muy complicado… deberías hacer que tus alumnos dejasen de pensar en fantasías y estén mas alerta o sino acabaran muy mal, te lo aseguro –dijo mientras le daba el pergamino

-¿y tu como lo sabes? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-se nota que tienen un gran potencial pero no lo saben explotar al máximo, por simplemente fantasear con chicos, comida o pensar que es muy problemático… haz hecho un buen trabajo con ellos, pero creo que deberías entrenarlos mas a fondo, bueno yo me marcho que tengo que darle una cosa a una nueva amiga… ¡ah! Y como premio a este entrenamiento quiero un cubo de rubik ¡chao! –y con este grito se fue a su casa corriendo

((En casa de Aya))

-¡hola niichan! –dice Aya mientras sube corriendo a su cuarto coge un libro y baja las escaleras

-¿Qué tal te fue? –decía Iruka desayunando antes de ir a clases

-de fábula, adiós niichan –dice mientras sale dando un portazo y dejando a Iruka con varias gotitas en la frente

((En el puente))

El equipo número 7 esperaba impacientemente a su sensei algunos muy cabreados otros desesperados y uno pasando de todo

-maldito Kakashi-sensei ya llega tarde de nuevo –decía indignado Naruto

-no se de que te extrañas Naruto, siempre llega tarde… –dijo Sakura –inner Sakura: ¡estúpido sensei se enterará! ¡Shanarooooooooo!

-¡si pero nunca ha tardado tanto! ¡Ya han pasado 9 horas! Menos mal que me traje comida que sino… -decía el rubio con unas cuantas venas hinchadas en la frente

-dejad de quejaros ya aparecerá –dijo Sasuke harto de escucharlos sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol con un pie estirado en la rama y el otro colgando teniendo una de sus manos encima de la pierna y la otra con una especie de ramita a la cual le daba vueltas entre sus dedos

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer esa mierda con la ramita?! ¡¡ME PONES ISTÉRICOO!!-gritó Naruto, ya con todas las venas hinchadas de sobremanera.

-¡Yomi-chan! –Gritó Aya corriendo asta la chica y abrazándola –toma aquí esta el libro que te dije

-gracias n.n siempre quise leerlo pero no sabia que podrían pensar de mi…-dijo Yomi mientras miraba el libro, una cabeza pelirrosa se asomo curiosa a ver de que libro hablaban

-¡ICHA ICHA PARADISE TOMO 1 YAOI VERSION! –grito Sakura con los ojos desorbitados

-¡si, somos fans del yaoi! –dijeron Yomi y Aya mientras ponían los dedos en señal de victoria

-¡bueno peque que yo me voy a hacer la comida cuídate mucho y que te sea leve! –dijo Aya mientras se iba corriendo

-¡adiós mi pequeña problemática! –grito Yomi mientras guardaba su libro

-¡buenos días chicos! Siento llegar tarde pero es que cuando salí de casa pasé por debajo de una escalera por lo que…-pero Kakashi no pudo terminar ya que sintió un aura demoníaca a su espalda

-oooooniiisaaaaaaan –se oyó con voz de ultratumba, Kakashi se giró lentamente mientras veía aterrorizado como su hermana se crujía los dedos

-ne…neechan êtto… no es lo que piensas de veras…-después de esto se ve a Kakashi en una esquina con 5 chichones sobresaliendo de su cabeza

-¡a ver si aprendes a despertarte cuando te lo digo! –dijo mientras se apoyaba en el puente

-jooooooo…snif…neechan eres una bruta…snif…ya no te Quero TTOTT –gimoteaba Kakashi como un niño pequeño

-¡deja de hacer el chorra y dinos que tenemos que hacer hoy! –gritó con cara de asesina a sueldo mientras que a los otros les salía una gota de sudor

-bien…-dijo recuperándose del pequeño lapsus –pues esto será parecido al segundo examen de chunin tendréis cada uno un pergamino, lo que tenéis que hacer es conseguir esos cuatro pergaminos que son: cielo, tierra, mar y aire –dijo mientras sacaba esos cuatro pergaminos –bueno neechan te toco el aire, Sakura tú la tierra, Naruto cielo y Sasuke mar… andando –y dicho esto todos desaparecieron pero segundos después apareció Yomi y le quitó el Icha Icha Paradise a Kakashi

-lo hago para que no tengas otro remedio que vigilarnos –y tal como vino se fue

-jooooooo ¡neechan mala! No tengo otra opción, veré lo que van a hacer TT-TT –dijo Kakashi mientras seguía a sus alumnos

((En Konoha))

-dudo que me encuentren aquí –dijo Sakura quien estaba en la entrada del bosque que marcaba el final de Konoha

-¡bu! –chillo una sombra a su espalda

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó del susto que se llevo la pelirrosa

-tranquilízate Sakura soy yo –dijo la sombra quien al salir a la luz se descubrió que era Sasuke

-¿sa…sa…Sasuke? –preguntó atónita la chica

-la última vez que lo comprobé ese era mi nombre –dijo en tono juguetón mientras se acercaba a la cara de la chica haciendo que Sakura se quedase estática y con el pergamino entre sus manos

-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó mientras observaba ruborizada como sus caras quedaban a escasos milímetros

-te vi aquí tan concentrada que no me pude resistir –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras giraba la cabeza como si fuese a besar a la pelirrosa –gracias –dijo mientras se separaba rápidamente con el pergamino de Sakura entre sus manos –ya sabia yo que serias la presa mas fácil contra mi –Sakura no se enteró de lo que dijo Sasuke ya que se había desmayado de la emoción al ver a Sasuke a punto de besarla

Se oyó un puff y de la nada Sasuke había sido cambiado por Yomi

-dios como me costó conseguir este pergamino… lo que hago por intentar ganar… ¡por dios no me vuelvo a convertir en Sasuke nunca más! ¡CASI COMETO UN YURI! –con ese ultimo grito se largó de un salto

((En el Ichiraku))

-¡arigatô! –dijo Naruto mientras salía se volvió un momento para ver a su preciado restaurante y se fijo en un bosque que había detrás de el y como si fuese guiado por un imán entro en el sin pensarlo – ¡puede que sea un bosque en el que se encuentre la fuente de ramen mas grande del mundo! –decía Naruto muy entusiasmado

-así que ese es tu deseo pequeño –dijo una chica con facciones zorrunas, tenía también los típicos bigotes que tenia Naruto en las mejillas, con orejas de zorro y una cola también perteneciente a ese animal, con pelaje blanquecino tapándole los senos y la cintura y con una figura muy estilizada, dejando sin habla al chico

-aja…-contestó sin dejar de mirarla a chica se acerco gracilmente y le acaricio la barbilla alzándole así el rostro

-lo siento no puedo concederte lo que me pides, pero si puedo concederte otra cosa –dijo sugerente la chica zorro y besó los labios del chico, primero suavemente y después con lujuria marcada en ese beso, haciendo que Naruto respondiese como podía pero disfrutándolo al máximo, cuando terminaron, Naruto se quedo medio ido y la chica zorro lo aprovecho para arrebatarle el pergamino y largarse deshaciendo la ilusión y yéndose, dejando al chico en un callejón apoyado en la pared contigua a la del Ichiraku

-¿Qué me sucedió? –se preguntó Naruto mientras se tocaba los labios de repente se acordó de su pergamino, lo buscó y no lo encontró- ¡Shanarooooooooo!

-siento haberte usado para esto Myabi-san –dijo Yomi ya con su aspecto normal –_"pero que no se vuelva a repetir"_-se oyó una voz en su cabeza –hai Myabi-san –y dicho esto Yomi se dirigió hacia su próxima victima

((En el bosque que está enfrente del puente))

-sal de ahí y enfréntate a mi –dijo seriamente Sasuke mientras miraba a su alrededor

-me has descubierto n.n –dijo Yomi saliendo de detrás de un arbusto haciendo que Sasuke adoptase posición de lucha – ¿pero quien te dice a ti que no soy un bunshin? –de un árbol bajaron dos copias de Yomi a la vez

-¡kuso! _"ahora el problema es saber quien tiene el pergamino"_ –pensaba Sasuke intentando encontrar un modo de vencer esa batalla pero a cada segundo bajaban mas teniendo al final a miles de copias de Yomi contra él

Los bunshin se abalanzaron contra él, quien los esquivaba saltando hacia atrás, pero no contaba con que habían varios bunshin detrás de él, quienes lo inmovilizaron junto con los demás, Sasuke como pudo hizo el katón gokyakuu y desaparecieron los bunshis pero antes de que se pudiese incorporar la verdadera Yomi salto de un árbol aterrizando en su espalda lo que ocasionó que se diese un gran golpe contra el suelo, momento que aprovechó la chica para quitarle el pergamino a Sasuke.

-oniisan sal de una vez –dicho esto Kakashi salió rápidamente –toma los 4 pergaminos, tus alumnos son algo lentos… deberías enseñarles a ser menos inocentes y a actuar rápido porque sino lo tendrán crudo…

Le tiró los cuatro pergaminos y se largó lentamente mientras que Kakashi bajaba del árbol y corría hacia ella gritando por que le devolviese su tan preciado libro recibiendo por parte de la chica un golpe en la cabeza, si, un bonito cuadro para un paranoico final.

**Tsuzuku…**

Eli: ¿qué os pareció? ¿Os gustó? ¿No os gustó?

Naruto: ¡Me has besado!

Eli: pero bien que lo disfrutaste ¬u¬

Naruto: ¡Pero me besaste!

Sakura: ¡has fingido ser Sasuke-kun!

Eli: y bien que me desagrado hacer eso

Sasuke: yendo hacia donde nosotros agachado como si fuese un viejo ¡casi me rompes la columna!

Eli: ¡era un combate!

Kakashi: ¡me quitaste mi libro!

Eli: ¡dejen de quejarse! ¡Parecéis niños pequeños todo el día quejándoos! Seguro que los lectores no se quejaran tanto

Naruto: ¡eso es lo que tú te crees!

Eli: ¡joe que para tanto no fue!

Sasuke: al menos pon la traducción de las palabras japonesas para los lectores ¿no?

Eli: ¡OK! ¡Empecemos: Shôgi juego japonés, es como una especie de ajedrez; daijinshi terremoto; ren-ai romance; kumoraseru nube/nublar; niichan hermanito; shanaro maldición/ maldita sea; oniisanhermano mayor; êtto eh; neechan hermanita; Icha Icha Paradise paraíso erótico; arigatô gracias; bunshin replica; kuso mierda; katón gokyakuu en Jetix lo han traducido como fuego ígneo, ahora, que esa sea su traducción lo ignoro… ¡y listo! ¡Ya están todas!

Sasuke: por fin haces algo de provecho

Sakura: ¡eso es! ¡Y ahora contesta a los reviews!

Eli: ¡ya va ya va!

**_Shikaya_**: ¡hola mi peque! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y créeme que lo que mas me gustó fue lo de tu encuentro con Shikamaru, si no les gusta que se aguanten xD después de todo es un KakaIru y demás ¿no? Bueno todavía estoy esperando el de One Piece ¬u¬ XD cuídate peque

**_Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon_**: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, ya ves, esto se me ocurrió un día de paranoia espero que sigas leyendo este fic hasta que te canses de él xD, a mi también me encanta esta pareja solo que ya casi ni actualizan cosas de ellos cuídate ¡chao!

Sasuke: ¡por fin haces algo bien!

Eli: desagradecidos ¬¬, por cierto, lo primero es que **_ODIO_** el SasuSaku solo que como a mi neechan Shikaya le esta gustando esa pareja decidí poner ese poco, tranquila Yuma-chan que Sakura no será pareja de Sasuke en este fic xD, por otro lado seguramente el yaoi comenzara en el próximo capítulo en el cuál también pondré la vida pasada de Yomi y Aya, es por si las moscas pues espero que os haya gustado este Cáp. Y onegai dejadme reviews para sugerencias de todo tipo o lo que sea ¡sayonara!


	3. Pasado, presente y un fallo de cojones

Eli: ¡buenas! ¡Llegó por quien lloraban!

Sasuke: si ¬¬ lloramos por verte venir

Eli: ¡malo! Ala ya no te quiero 3 

Naruto: yo si me alegro de verte eli-chan

Eli: ¡nyaaah! ¡¡¡Que mono!!!! X3

Naruto: ¡lo retiro! TTOTT

Eli: que crueles que sois ¬¬ ¡ala! Pues ya no protagonizáis mi fic!

Sasuke/Naruto: nunca lo hemos hecho ¬¬/o.oÛ

Eli:…etto… que comience el fic! nOnÛ

Sasuke/Naruto: ¬¬Û

**_Pasado presente en las vidas de los ninjas_**

Días después del desastroso entrenamiento los hermanos Hatake se reunían en la casa de los Umino para salir con ellos a comer al Ichiraku

-¡Yomi-chan! –gritó Aya una vez que abrió la puerta y los invito a pasar mientras la nombrada anteriormente le tendía el libro prestado con anterioridad

-arigatô el libro estuvo interesante con solo decirte que hasta obligue a mi hermano a leerlo x3 –dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

-¡En serio! –Gritó la chica mientras miraba al Hatake con ojos soñadores – ¿serás fan del Yaoi Kakashi-kun? –pregunto mientras daba saltitos

-emmm creo que no –dijo mientras le salía una gota de sudor en la frente, y de un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo con una pantera de ojos azul eléctrico y de pelo negro con reflejos en azul oscuro mirándole con expresión amenazadora y con el hocico rozándole la tela de la mascara

-Zoak para –dijo Iruka entrando en escena mientras acariciaba el lomo del animal –son amigos –y dicho esto la pantera lamió la mejilla derecha de Kakashi aún tapada con la tela y se levanto de encima de él para irse con su amo a recibir unos cuantos mimos

-niichan lleva a Kakashi-kun al salón yo me iré a mi cuarto con Yomi-chan –dijo la chica y acto seguido desapareció

-bueno sígueme –dijo Iruka mientras guiaba a Kakashi al Salón -¿quieres algo de comer o de beber? –preguntó para destensar el ambiente

-no gracias estoy bien así –respondió el Hatake – ¿las chicas se llevan muy bien para conocerse desde hace tan poco tiempo no crees?

-la verdad es que si y tienen los mismos gustos, por lo que veo a ti también te marean con el Yaoi ¿no?

-si y me alegro de que así sea todo –dijo con una sonrisa enternecedora memorando cosas del pasado

-¿y eso por qué? –preguntó algo curioso Iruka

-es que yo hasta hace algunos años encontré a mi hermana… -dijo mientras miraba al Umino, se sentaba en un sillón para tres personas y empezaba a acariciar a Zoak –verás cuando ella nació, una familia muy cercana a la nuestra la raptó, ellos nos traicionaron haciéndonos creer que eran grandes personas de confianza, los mejores amigos que pudieses encontrar, para luego ir a molestar a nada mas ni nada menos que a la esposa de Kyubi, Myabi, y hacer un jutsu introduciéndola en el cuerpo de mi pequeña hermana recién nacida en ese entonces. Luego la abandonaron no se donde, lo único que se es que hace diez años la encontré frente a la tumba de mis padres y desde entonces vivimos como una verdadera familia –dijo con un aire melancólico

-entonces nuestras historias son parecidas –dijo mientras le sonreía –nosotros también teníamos enemigos, y cuando mis padres murieron aprovecharon para atacarme y borrarme todo recuerdo alguno sobre mi hermana pequeña, cada vez que la veía la trataba mal, le decía loca y nunca le prestaba atención, pero ella siempre seguía ahí, un día fui a quejarme sobre ella a Sarutobi-sama, él se dio cuenta de lo del jutsu y lo eliminó haciéndome recordar de golpe todo sobre ella, y así estuve comportándome con mi hermanita durante 4 años –dijo mientras le acompañaba en la expresión y soltaron ambos hombres un suspiro de resignación

-¿y la pantera? ¿Como la conseguiste?- preguntó Kakashi interesado en las historias del trigueño

-fue en una excursión familiar que tuve con mi neechan hace unos años, nos la encontramos herida casi de muerte, la llevamos a un buen veterinario y desde que era una cría vive con nosotros –dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno hay que dejar atrás el pasado ¿no? –Dijo Kakashi mientras se fijaba en un pequeño detalle -¿no crees que ya tardan demasiado?

-tienes razón no será que estarán haciendo algo raro… -a ambos hombres se le vino una imagen a la cabeza de las chicas mirando imágenes Yaoi

-creo que el Yaoi ha inducido mucho en nuestras mentes –dijo Kakashi resignado y con un poco de odio al Yaoi por hacerle pensar eso de su "santa" hermanita

-yo diría que demasiado la verdad… -le apoyó Iruka y de nuevo ambos hombres volvieron a suspirar

((Mientras con las chicas))

-¿hey no crees que seria genial conocer a algún gay? –dijo Yomi mientras veía como su amiga se arreglaba

-pues sería genial pero lo mejor sería unir a algún chico con otro chico –respondió mientras se miraba en el espejo

-si tienes razón o mejor aún coger a un heterosexual, transformarlo a homosexual y juntarlo con otro –dijo sonriente ante su idea la Hatake

-¡si eso suena genial! ¿Pero a quienes unimos? –pregunto la Umino esta vez

-que te parece ese chico de tu equipo Shikamaru, con el tío que vimos ayer, el de ojos blancos…

-¿te refieres un ShikaNeji?... quedarían bien pero no gracias ¿y que te parece un SasuNaru?

-te respondo lo mismo que me has dicho u.u –dijo resignadas mas unas voces respondieron a su duda existencial

-¿hey chicas van a tardar mucho más? –preguntó Iruka desde abajo (el salón)

-si seguís así se nos hará de noche –dijo esta vez Kakashi

-¡ya bajaremos en cinco minutos más! –dijo Aya mientras se giraba para ver a Yomi la cual tenia una sonrisa muy grande

-¡YA SE CUAL PODEMOS HACER! x3 –gritó tanto que altero a los adultos de la planta baja

-¿estáis bien chicas? –preguntó desde abajo Iruka

-¡si todo en orden Iruka-kun! –dijo Yomi mientras se volvía a dirigir a Aya- ¿Qué te parece un KakaIru? –dijo con ojos soñadores mientras la otra chica se le unía a esa expresión

-¡PERFECTO! –Dijo mientras se terminaba de arreglar –ahora lo importante es hacer que se unan… -dijo algo preocupada esta vez

-bueno eso es fácil, primero le comemos la cabeza con el Yaoi…

-¿mas aún? –preguntó Aya

-¡como si hay que poner videos xxx da igual! –dijo Yomi con una sonrisa muy pervertida en la cara

-sugoi me gusta tu forma de pensar ¬u¬ -dijo mientras Yomi se unía a esa expresión

-después dejarlos bien monos, fuera mascaras, fuera coleta, fuera ropa aburrida de ninja, a dejarlos bien cools tanto que tengan a todo el sector femenino de Konoha tras ellos –siguió con el plan Yomi –pero falta el como juntarlos

-de eso me encargo yo, pasando de romanticismos súper cutres y de pasteleos que te dan caries, vamos directos al tema, los encerramos durante un día y si no sirve pues una semana, con solo películas Yaoi xxx y tomos de Icha Icha Paradise Yaoi version hasta que pase lo que tenga que pasar y punto ahí será cuando los dejemos libres y los martiricemos hasta que nos digan que son y si todavía no son nada pues haremos otro plan –dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía otro tomo del tan famoso libro de Jiraiya en versión Yaoi –toma el segundo tomo yo ya me lo leí

-arigatô la verdad es que tu plan es genial quien lo diría al final nos convertimos en los cupidos personales de nuestros niisans –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y bajaban las escaleras

-empieza la primera parte del plan kukuku –y con este último comentario se dirigieron al salón

-por fin ya me cansaba –dijo Kakashi mientras dejaba de acariciar a Zoak

-gomen niisan estuvimos arreglándonos y hablando de cosas de chicas ya sabes... –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano

-bueno vayámonos que se nos hará tarde anda –dijo Iruka mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa

-jo niichan algún día haré que te quites esa endemoniada coleta, estoy harta de vértela puesta, con lo guapo que eres con el pelo suelto…

-_"eso no lo dudo… ¡pero que demonios pienso!" _–pensaba el Hatake mientras sacudía levemente su cabeza

-y algún día yo le quitare la mascara a mi niisan con lo guapo que es el mira que ocultarse la cara ¬¬ -dijo esta vez Yomi

-_"creo que eso le será difícil de conseguir" _–pensaba Iruka esta vez

Salieron de la casa y se pusieron las chicas y el Umino a hablar sobre temas relevantes y misiones anteriormente hechas mientras en la cabeza del Hatake algo pasaba…

(Aviso ahora vendrá una escena hecha al estilo teatro para no liar a los lectores)

_Joder menudo par que han creado esas chicas, pero bueno al menos gracias a ellas puedo estar mas cerca de Iruka-sensei… ¡pero que demonios digo!, ese hombre no es nada para mí…_

_¿?: Porque tú lo digas chaval jaja_

_Kakashi: ¡quién eres sal de ahí! _

_¿?: Tranquilo chico, yo soy tu, bueno mas bien una parte de ti_

_Kakashi: ¿nani?_

_¿?: Joder que corto de mente soy tu inner tío, solo que mucho mas pervertido que cualquier inner normal kukuku _

_Kakashi: ¿y desde cuando tengo yo uno?_

_Inner Kakashi: desde siempre, pero me has mantenido dormido inconscientemente pedazo de cabrón ¬¬ y como ahora tienes un empane mental con el profesorcito pues pienso ayudarte un poco, después de todo el chico no esta nada mal kukuku_

_Kakashi: hey que yo no soy gay ¬¬_

_Inner Kakashi: eso nunca se sabe es lo que todos piensan pero nunca es al 100 además mírale bien, tiene buenas piernas, un culo que ya desearían muchos, espalda firme, el pecho bueno parece que no es uno como los de los culturistas pero esta bien formado, brazos normales pero fuertes y una carita que derrite a cualquiera sobre todo con una sonrisa y si se dejara el pelo suelto vamos mas de uno se correría de solo verle, ¿sabes? El plan de esa chica, Aya, me parece genial, quiero verle sin esa coleta pero ya ¬ _

_Kakashi: ¿sabias que me estas liando?_

_Inner Kakashi: pues si juasjuasjuasjuas_

_Kakashi: no insistas que no me gusta ¬¬_

_Inner Kakashi: anda dale un buen repasón con la mirada _–dicho y hecho, Kakashi se fijo en los datos anteriormente dichos con disimulo lo cual provoco un buen sonrojo tapado por su fiel mascara_ – ¿ves? Te lo dije juasjuasjuasjuas _

_Kakashi: serás ¬¬ _

_Inner Kakashi: anda que te dejo, que quede con otros Kakashis para hacer una partida de pocker además de que ya casi llegáis al Ichiraku, venga ya nos veremos_

(Fin del empane mental de Kakashi)

Llegaron al Ichiraku y pidieron una ración de ramen, la conversación de antes volvió a surgir y esta vez Kakashi le prestó atención hasta que oyó al vendedor preguntarles de que tipo querían el ramen

-Iruka te llaman –dijo Kakashi mientras le tocaba el hombro

-dígame –dijo Iruka levantándose puesto que estaban alejados del mostrador

-¿¡de que tipo quiere el ramen!? –le preguntó alzando algo la voz para que le pudiese oír bien

-¡DE POLLA! –ante esto dicho todo el restaurante se giró hacia el pobre sensei quien se quedo rojo por tal fallo cometido -¡QUIERO DECIR DE POLLO! –grito para que todo el mundo volviese a lo suyo e Iruka se sentase mientras las chicas y el hermano de una de estas se reían de lo lindo del pobre sensei al igual que el dependiente y la hija del nombrado

-nii…jajaja…nii…jajajajajajaja…niichan ¿se te fue un poco la cabeza no? Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- se reía la Umino de su hermano

-cállate anda que bien vergonzoso que ha sido –dijo Iruka con varias gotas de sudor en la frente y con la cara roja

-_"se ve muy mono así… me pregunto si la mía le valdría kukuku… ¡PERO QUE PIENSO! Maldito Inner fijo que es cosa tuya ¬¬"_ –pensaba Kakashi mientras se seguía riendo la tarde transcurrió sin problemas, terminaron de comer y se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas casas con un pensamiento en común en la mente de las dos chicas, mañana cambiarían el atuendo de sus hermanos como sea

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Eli: ¡ohayo! Bueno, os agradezco el que me hayáis tenido paciencia XD debo agradecerle sobre todo a mis neechans y a mi tía Ana que dudo que lea esto pero bueno, el suceso que le ocurrió a Iruka-chan le ocurrió a ella en un bar al que suele frecuentar y cuando me lo contó me dio la idea que me faltaba para terminar este cap ¡arigatô chicas!

Sasuke: así que tu familia es igual de desastrosa que tu, vaya pensé que eras única ¬¬Û

Eli: ya ves lo que hace la genética xD bueno chicos y chicas cuidaos mucho espero que os haya agradado el fic un beso a todos ¡chao!

Atte:

Ero-eli-chan


	4. Unas compras desastrosas

Eli: ¡sep! ¡Aquí de nuevo!

Sasuke: ¡pesada!

Eli: ¡tu tía! ¬¬

Naruto: ea ea ea ya vale n.nÛ

Eli: anda mejor que empiece que sino la lluvia torrencial que cae me puede joder el orde

_**Unas compras desastrosas**_

Nos encontramos en el apartamento de los Hatake donde Yomi ha citado a su hermano en el salón.

-¿para qué me citaste neechan? –pregunta Kakashi picado por la curiosidad

-una apuesta –dice la chica poniendo un tablero de ajedrez en la mesa

-¿qué? Vaya ya se te pego la tontería de Gai –dice el hombre aburrido mientras se sienta frente a la mesa

-¡No es ninguna tontería! –Dice la chica dándole un capón en la cabeza –quiero que sepas de que va la apuesta, si gano te quitarás la mascara y te colocaras bien la banda de konoha y si pierdo…

-si pierdes dejaras de leer yaoi durante dos meses -"_inner Kakashi: y esos libros que lee los leeremos nosotros kukukuku Kakashi: ¡que no soy gay mierda!" –_¿y de qué va la apuesta? –pregunta con ganas de joder a su hermanita un poco

-¿te acuerdas del juego occidental que tanto me gusta? Ese que aprendí en una misión –dice mientras coloca las fichas en su posición correspondiente

-sip el ajedrez ¿verdad? –dice mientras mira atentamente la forma de las fichas

-así es, bueno te explico como se mueve cada ficha y empezamos y que gane el mejor –decía la chica mientras cogía una pieza para empezar la explicación "_inner Yomi: obviamente ganaré yo, no por nada soy la campeona de Sunagakure kukukuku"_

((En casa de los Umino))

-bueno ya solo me falta hacerme la coleta –decía muy contento el mayor de la familia ya que ese día su hermana sugirió hacer una excursión familiar cosa que casi nunca hacia

-¡niichan! No te molestes en buscarlas –decía contenta Aya –porque están rotas TODAS las coletas –marcó la palabra todas mientras señalaba a un montoncito de tiras de colores que estaban en una esquina los cuales antes eran coletas

-¡AYA PERO QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO AHORA! –decía mas que enfadado el mayor

-¿acaso creías que vamos al monte? Vamos a ir a cambiar tu look para que ligues mas y ni se te ocurra ir así vestido o hago que te tiren tomates –dice con una cara algo sádica mientras se dirige al armario de su hermano

-mierda los diez paquetes de coletas, las cien coletas que venían en cada paquete, todas echadas a perder y todo por esa mocosa –lloraba a lagrima viva el Umino

-ponte esta blusa blanca y estos pantalones ceñidos negros y estos zapatos y tu te buscas los calcetines la banda te la cuelgas en la cintura de lado como yo pero como si fuese un cinturón y como no te vistas como te he dicho conocerás lo que es estar en el infierno en una ola de calor –dice haciendo que el hermano mayor sude del miedo – ¡y cuando termines me dices para peinarte ese pelo tan bonito que tienes! –dice ahora con una expresión encantadora mientras sale del cuarto de su hermano

-maldita niña del demonio –lloraba el hermano mientras la obedecía

((En casa de los Hatake))

-¡jajaja! ¡Gané! –gritaba la chica mientras saltaba por todas partes de alegría

-¡no es justo hiciste trampa seguro! –decía el Hatake aterrado con la sola idea de tener que quitarse su linda mascara

-niisan se llama jaque al pastor no seas mal perdedor anda y quítate la máscara –decía mientras subía las escaleras

-¡y ahora a donde vas! –decía el hermano cumpliendo con la apuesta

-ir a buscarte ropa adecuada, saldremos de compras que esos trapos que tienes no pueden llamarse ropa –decía mientras entraba al cuarto de su hermano y salía al rato con unos pantalones negros con llamas en azul casi tan oscuro como el pantalón por el final de este y una blusa negra también con un tribal en cada pecho que iba a lo largo y terminaba en su hombro del mismo color que las llamas

-maldita criaja ahora me pasearás por ahí como un mono de feria –decía Kakashi mientras se iba al baño a cambiarse

-¡Y no te olvides de estos tenis negros! –decía mientras se los tiraba

-déjame ya –recriminaba con voz lastimera y con cascadas en los ojos el hombre

((Con los Umino))

Ya habían visitado por lo menos diez tiendas y todavía no terminaban, Aya siempre decía que les faltaba poco pero les faltaba y bastante y ya era por lo menos la centésima vez que se cambiaba de ropa

-¿Qué tal esta mi niichan? –les dijo Aya a las dependientas cuando vieron a Iruka con unos pantalones negros una blusa blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas negra junto con el pelo cayéndole a modo de cascada hasta los hombros cosa que produjo un derrame de sangre – ¡bien nos lo llevamos puesto! –dijo mientras pagaba, le quitaba las etiquetas y demás y salían de la tienda

((Con los Hatake))

-ya nos queda menos –decía Yomi mientras cargaba una pequeña bolsita dejándole todos los paquetes a su hermano

-¿falta mucho? –decía casi llorando Kakashi mientras aguantaba el peso de tantas bolsas

-que va casi terminamos –decía mientras seguía caminando –aissh pero que bien que te quedaría –decía mirando a un escaparate –venga entremos –decía entrando en la tienda

-mierda joder con la niña –decía mientras entraba, cuando las dependientas le vieron empezaron a crear un río de babas que pronto llegó hasta la entrada

((A la tarde))

-ufff ya terminamos –decía Aya mientras se chocaba con una chica –auch duele –decía la chica mientras se sobaba la espalda y recogía la bolsa que le calló

-todo me da vueltas –decía la otra chica que ya conocemos bastante bien

-¿neechan estas bien? –fueron corriendo los hermanos mayores hacia sus respectivas hermanitas cuando se oyeron todos se miraron mutuamente

-¡Aya-chan! –gritó la chica abalanzándose sobre los brazos de su amiga

-¡Yomi-chan! –decía a la vez que la chica mientras se abrazaban tan fuerte que casi se asfixian

-hola Kakashi –decía Iruka con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado al ver a su compañero

-hola Iruka ¿de compras también? –Decía Kakashi impresionado por la figura del Umino con aquella ropa y sin la mítica coleta –_"Inner Kakashi: ¡joder que bueno que esta! Kakashi: ¡que no soy gay! Kakashi borracho: ¡ace…acéptalo hip está como un tren hip! Kakashi: ¿y este ahora quien es? Inner Kakashi: uno de tus yo's interiores Kakashi fiestero: acéptalo tío eres gay y ese tío está mas bueno que el pan con chocolate Kakashi: ¡NO! ¡Nunca! Kakashi libidinoso: joder como esta el hombre no me importaría darle algunos repasos ya me entendéis jajaja Kakashi: ¡ESTA BIEN! Lo acepto soy gay y ese Iruka esta buenísimo ¿me dejáis ya en paz? Inner Kakashi: ¡por fin lo descubrió! ¡Venga gente del mundo de Kakashi! ¡AL PUB DE LA ESQUINA A CELEBRARLO! GDMDK: ¡SI!" _– terminada esa lucha mental consigo mismo giró la cara para que el profesor no viese su sonrojo

-me obligaron mas bien –decía el sensei con una risita nerviosa

-ya somos dos –decía mientras empezaba a reír

-joder pedazo cambio que les hemos dado –decían en susurros las chicas ya levantadas y con las bolsas en las manos

-¡somos las mejores yeah! –dijo Aya mientras chocaban las manos

-¡hey mira! –le dice Yomi a Aya –mira hacia allí ¿ves a esa chica con el chico que lleva a cuestas? La conozco muy bien hacía mucho que no la veía ¡Yuma–chan aquí! –dice gritando la chica captando la atención de todos y mirando hacia la dirección que decía Yomi, viendo a dos sujetos los adultos que no les agrado en nada

-alejaos el chico que lleva a cuestas la chica es demasiado peligroso –dice Kakashi sacando un kunai de no se sabe donde

-será mejor que os quedéis atrás –dice Iruka en pose defensiva sacando armas

-¿estáis locos? Somos junins de categoría y no nos vamos a acongojar además de que ella es amiga mía –decía indignada la Hatake mientras se dirigía a la chica

-¡Yomi espera! –intentó correr Aya tras ella pero su hermano se lo impidió

-¿¡Yuma estas bien!? ¿Quien es ese chico y que le ocurre? –decía preocupada la chica mientras cogía del otro brazo al chico y lo colocaba tras su hombro ayudándolo a caminar al igual que lo hacia Yuma una chica vestida con la ropa del Akatsuki, de ojos azules claros y de pelo rubio

-si pero el no tanto, se llama Uchiha Itachi y está herido de gravedad el Akatsuki nos sigue, nos quieren matar… -decía apurada intentando ir corriendo mas no podía ya que se notaba bastante cansada

-¿qué les hicisteis para que os persiguiesen? –preguntó confundida mientras se acercaban cada vez mas a los amigos y familiar de la chica

-traicionarles…-decía mirando la cara confundida de su amiga –pertenecíamos al Akatsuki el estaba muchísimo antes que yo, yo entré apenas hará un mes tomamos la decisión de traicionarlos porque no aguantábamos más –decía mientras veía en los ojos de su amiga que no les guardaba rencor alguno

-¡ALLI ESTAN! –gritó Kakuzu mientras iba corriendo junto con su equipo incluido el líder

-menos mal la hemos perdido…-dijo el líder mientras centraba de nuevo su atención en los que tenía en frente – ¡es hora de que paguéis vuestra traición como Jashin manda! ¡CON SANGRE! –dice el líder mientras se abalanza contra los ex-integrantes del Akatsuki una vez que se encontraban ya sus presas con los Umino y Hatake

-cuidadlos –decía Yomi mientras los dejaba en brazos de los mayores

-¿¡Y SI ES UNA TRAMPA QUÉ!? –decía alterado Kakashi

-te recuerdo que puedo saber como es una persona con solo observarla un segundo niisan y esta vez no mienten…yo me encargare de todo –decía mientras se le erizaba el pelo del cuerpo

-¿te crees que podrás contra nosotras mocosa insolente? –decía Hidan con tono altanero

-¡a por ellos Myabi-san! ¡HENGE! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras creaba sellos quedándose como cuando besó a naruto la primera vez, es decir con facciones zorrunas, tenía los típicos bigotes que tenia Naruto en las mejillas, con orejas de zorro y una cola también perteneciente a ese animal, con pelaje blanquecino tapándole los senos y la cintura y con una figura muy estilizada

Empezó a crear una ilusión en la que lo que anteriormente era la calle comercial de Konoha ahora era una selva de aspecto siniestro, cosa que hizo que los del Akatsuki se pusiesen en guardia. De repente empezaron a salir copias de la chica, a cada golpe que daban la velocidad aumentaba, continuaba dándoles al equipo Akatsuki hasta que no pudo mantener la velocidad alcanzada.

-je…¿seguís diciendo que no valgo para nada? –decía con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se secaba el sudor

-¡duro con ellos Yomi-neechan! –decía muy entusiasmada Yuma al ver lo que había conseguido su amiga después de tanto tiempo

-¡COMO PIERDAS TE DOY TAL YOYA QUE CONOCERAS DE CERCA EL PLANETA WACHUFLEIBAH! –gritaba Aya emocionada por la pelea

-¡Yomi como te hagas un solo rasguño te curaras tu por terca y por tozuda! –gritaba Kakashi enfadado ya que su hermana no le había hecho caso

-¡demuéstrales que las mujeres son grandes guerreras! –Gritaba también Iruka mas este último ánimo recibió miradas raras por parte de los demás -¿qué? ¿Acaso no puede uno hacer ver a los demás que no es machista? –con este comentario los demás volvieron su atención a la pelea con una gran gota en la cabeza

-bueno ahora a ponerse serios –decía Yomi mientras se colocaba recta y empezaba a hacer símbolos mas no pudo terminar por culpa de un grito

-¡LIDER-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! –se oyó en la lejanía

-¡mierda ha vuelto nos ha encontrado retirada! –gritó a sus vasallos el líder quienes temblaban del miedo

-¡demasiado tarde ya se acerca un! –decía Deidara BASTANTE acojonado

-¡líder-kun espérame! –gritaba una chica de pelo rizado negro de ojos negros ataviada con un pantalón vaquero y un top que tenía en el pecho al parecer bordado manualmente "amo al akatsuki"

-¡IZUMI-CHAN! –gritaron Aya y Yomi a la vez mientras veían a Izumi corriendo tras el Akatsuki

-hasta luego chicas –dijo rápida y atropelladamente la chica -¡líder-kun espérame! –gritaba mientras el Akatsuki huía a toda prisa de la chica que los perseguía

-…vaya tía……-dijeron a la vez los presentes menos Itachi que se quedó inconsciente

-¡Rápido al hospital! –dijo Yuma mientras intentaba cargar el cuerpo de Itachi

-¡si! Kakashi acompáñala, Iruka avisa a godaime, Aya ve a avisarle a Naruto yo iré con Sasuke que no tengo tacto para dar noticias jajajaja –reía como loca haciendo que les saliese una gotita a todos de sudor, cuando la chica se calmó se fueron cada uno por su lado

((Con Sasuke cinco minutos después))

-¡Sasuke! ¡TE HE BUSCADO POR TODA LA PUÑETERA KONOHA DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS! –gritaba agitada la chica

-entrenando ¿por? –Decía con la pose Sasuke-Uchiha-soy-mejor-que-tu-así-que-empieza-a-morirte-de-envidia

-bueno ese no es el caso, Sasuke tu hermano esta en Konoha –dice sin nada de tacto mientras se mira las uñas despreocupadamente

-¡Qué! –grita en un volumen tan alto que parece que le gritó a la chica en pleno oído

-¡pero no grites tan alto mierda! ¡ah! Y esta ingresado en el hospital de Konoha por si te interesa bueno yo me voy –dijo intentando irse pero Sasuke la detuvo

-¡COMO QUE MI HERMANO ESTA AQUÍ QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION A LA DE YA! – y con este ultimo grito que casi deja sorda a la pobre Yomi se termina el cap de hoy

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Eli: ¿soy cruel?

Naruto: un poquito si

Sasuke: que poco ni que ocho cuartos SI es cruel ¬¬#

Eli: genial eso quería xD

Sasuke: será…

Eli: mejor contesto a los reviews que sino empezare a contestarle a Sasuke-teme y no quiero empezar una conversación de besugos…

**_Yuma-Uchiha: _** ¡hola peque! Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto pero es que la inspiración para este cap no me venía así que hoy me auto obligué a hacerlo además de que te lo prometí serás la primera en leerlo así que estate orgullosa de ese honor xD espero que te haya gustado tu aparición estelar XD muchos besos neechan

**_Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: _**¡buenas! Me alegro de que te haya gustado también este fic y para el otro de ya me tienes harto te reservo una sorpresa especial xP si, aun sin conocerte te tengo sorpresas XD gracias por tus ánimos y no es que tenga esquizofrenia xD sino que le copié la idea a un amigo que se ha creado unos chibi él en su cabeza que son la gente de su mundo xD los llama chibi ants y no es por las hormigas sino por su nombre Antonio XD y bueno aquí están las contestaciones de ellos:

Aya: ¡gracias por tu apoyo! Eli: pero si tu no estas aquí… Aya: ya pero eso sería lo que diría si estuviese Eli:… no capisco xD pero bueno Yomi/Aya: ¡haremos lo posible para emparanohiar y emparejar a esos dos dattebayo!

Iruka: te devuelvo los abrazos y los besos gracias por apoyar a la loca de la autora Eli: ¡hey! Kakashi: lo mismo digo y añado algo mas sobre la autora, a veces es insoportable, se equivoca SIEMPRE, es bastante torpe Eli: moriréis ¬¬# Kakashi: pero es buena persona y seguro que nos hará quedar genial y no habrán muchos dramas ¿verdad? Eli: ¬u¬ por haber sido malo no te prometo nada Iruka: ¡ves lo que hiciste! ¡Ahora SI que da miedo!

Sasuke: como que una patada en el…Eli: te aguantas ya ves que hay muchos que no te soportamos del todo ¬u¬ Sasuke: habló la fanática del SasuNaru ¬¬ Eli: habló al que no le despeina ni el viento ¬¬# Yomi: ya empiezan con las conversaciones de besugo…

Naruto: gracias por los chocolates y por el ramen TvT ¡eres muy buena! Eli: para bueno estas tu naru-chyan - Naruto: ¡ya tiene esa mirada de loca que me da tanto miedo!

Sakura: ¡por fin! Alguien no me desprecia TvT Eli: créeme con las cosas que dicen de ti es hasta casi imposible no hacerlo yo te tengo algo de manía por menospreciar a Naru-chan pero te perdono xD y no te pondré como los otros fics Sakura: - os adoro a las dos! X3 ¡y gracias por el saludo chica! ¡Ten por seguro que los otros fics no podrán contra mi moral Shanarô!

Eli: buff… creo que no me queda nada más…

Sasuke: si, te queda despedir el capítulo

Eli: ¡es verdad! Pues bueno no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: **_verdades y el festival de Konoha mas movido que nunca _**¡hasta pronto adiós!

Naruto: ¡y esta vez no tardes tanto dattebayo!

Eli: no prometo nada xP


End file.
